Twisted Fate
by nolanb780
Summary: Dracula twists fate around, making Martha be Mavis' parent and him the one who died that tragic night. Martha and Mavis know it's wrong, and both want things back to the way they were. In order to do so, they have to get all their friend's memories about Dracula back. Will they in time for Dracula's spell to not become permanent? Read to find out! :) Don't like? Don't read. . Thx


**Author's note: Got to get my writing out lol. You can find me on Deviantart, animegurl502 :) I'm reposting my fanfic here too. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Chapter 1~  
Dracula's POV**

I sat in my coffin, over thinking what everyone had said about me. They all wished for Martha to be here instead of me. This bothered me. I mean, I know I accidently ruined Mavis' birthday by being over protective. But I fixed it, didn't I? I got Jonathan back and Mavis was more than happy, but she's still ignoring me. Just because I refuse to let them travel yet. They can't blame me! After all, I watched the love of my life get murdered, by humans! Plus, I'm still unsure if Mavis' is ready. She can't exactly go into the sunlight and enjoy the beach in Hawaii! Martha and I had to enjoy moonlight walks on the beach, when there were no humans around. Jonathan would need to do things with her at night, not during the day.

Why couldn't they just stay here? There's plenty of stuff to do here! I sighed, then silently growled. As I kept thinking off all their wishes, for my love to be here instead...I grew angry. I dug my nails into my legs as I grew more angry. If they want her to be here instead, then so be it. I shouldn't even be here anyway! If only I hadn't told Martha to hide...Mavis would have a much better life now. With reluctance and anger, I flicked my wrist. My world spun as I was in the burning room again.

"Honey, I'm scared." I heard Martha say.  
I turned and smiled sadly at her. "Go, run into the forest. Don't let anyone see you."  
"Okay, but...what about you?" she asked.  
"I...I'm going to try something..."  
"Be careful."

I gave her one last kiss on the lips. Embracing her and then letting her go. With one last smile and glance, I turned into a bat and flew outside. I watched carefully, as Martha ran out the back. No one seeing her. When she disappeared into th forest, I landed in front of the humans and transform back. I tried to reason again, but of course it failed. I could feel a silver dagger pierce my side. Making me gasp and grunt in pain. I then felt them light my back on fire. I didn't scream as I burned, I only smiled and silently cried. Knowing Mavis would have a much better life now.

* * *

**Martha's POV**

I wanted to scream, to run to him, to protect him. I watched in horror as he burned. He didn't scream, didn't even make a sound. He just lied there, letting himself burn. I had a strange feeling in my gut, but suddenly the world started to spin. It spun and spun until I felt Mavis ripped from my hands.

"NO! Mavis!" I screamed into the darkness.

It suddenly stopped as I tumbled onto the ground. I groaned before sitting up. I scanned the area around me, where was I? I got up and walked out into a hallway, where I was greeted by armor and heads..hanging on doors. Witches in maid costumes flew past me, cleaning. I walked into the lobby to see all my husband's old friends and mine. Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, and Murray. Wanda and Wayne's pups were running around. I then noticed a girl, she looked like my husband. Blue eyes, dark hair, the whole package. Except..she has my lips, my face and my body. I frowned, when I noticed her with a boy. He had red hair, regular clothes on, and seemed to be kissing her on the cheek. I smiled before Wanda noticed me.  
"Martha! You slept late tonight!" she said as she smiled.  
"I did? Where...where am I?" I asked, confused.  
"Why...in the hotel. " she replied, frowning.  
"Hotel?"  
"Yeah...you and Dracula wanted to build one for monsters, but he...died. So you got zombies to build it. To protect Mavis and others."  
"Mavis? Where...is she? She should be in her crib."  
"She's 118...her birthday is today. So is her party...honey, are you okay?"  
"Who's that boy with her?"  
"Johnny...he's a human, but they zinged. You were perfectly fine with them dating. They're going traveling..."

I gasped and then shook my head. "Wanda, this isn't right. I would remember making this hotel...this isn't right."

I walked down into the lobby, and to Mavis. I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. She looked at me, completely stunned. "Mom? Wait...where's dad. You were dead...and dad was here...what?" she stammered.  
"Oh thank goodness! I'm not crazy! I finally know why I don't remember everything, how come everyone else does?"  
"I don't know, they were saying how I'm going traveling...how dad would have wanted to watch me go...I'm really confused. So if Johnny."  
"So, Vlad was...that's why!"  
"What?"  
"That's why he looked so sad...he knew what was going to happen if he confronted those humans. He told me to run, into the forest. I did...I watched him burn...then the world was spinning next thing...I was here."  
"That happened to me too! The world spun and me and Johnny were here. Wait..dad burned?" a sad note had entered her voice, making my heart break.

She's far more closer to him than she is to me. She hadn't known me for 118 years! "Yes...I'm guessing we had different deaths?"  
"Yeah, you were stabbed in the heart but a silver dagger...he burned...holy rabies."

She suddenly broke down and cried as it hit her. She grabbed onto me, sobbing quietly. I gently rubbed her back like I did for my husband. "I know sweetie...we'll figure this out."  
She looked at me and smiled, "At least I'll actually get to know you before we figure it out."  
I smiled before hugging her, knowing this would end soon.

"Oh Vlad...what did you do?" I thought to myself.

Why did he kill himself? Why did he mess with time? What drove him this mad? Did he go insane? These questions floated around my mind.

"Mavis, we need everyone to remember. I think that's how we'll be able to change it back. Your father was a very powerful vampire, I can't do spells that he could." I explained.  
"So...how are we going to get them to remember?" she asked.

I didn't know.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! Review, fav, and/or follow! :) Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
